Herói
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Numa grande guerra, nem sempre o herói é aquele que luta diante de todos. Resposta ao desafio PréDeathly Hallows das Snapetes.


Titulo: Herói.

Autora: Sheyla Snape

Beta: Gabrielle Briant

Genero/Categoria: Angust

Avisos: Esta fic foi escrita baseada na música Hero do Nickleback e é uma resposta ao desafio Pré-Deathly Hallows das Snapetes.

Resumo: Numa grande guerra, nem sempre o herói é aquele que luta diante de todos.

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens presentes nesta fanfic me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Herói.

By Sheyla Snape

Esse foi mais um dia comum na vida dele...

Se for possível para alguém considerar comum e corriqueiro o fato de se presenciar torturas e frios assassinatos, sem poder tomar nenhuma atitude contraria. Mas ainda assim, este fora mais um dia dolorosamente comum na vida de Severo Snape.

Tormentos, mortes, terror, maldições... Esta era a rotina em sua vida desde... Desde que ele tomou a pior e mais errada decisão de sua existência.

Contudo, o que se esperaria da vida de um homem que vendeu a própria alma ao demônio, e depois, arrependido, tentou reavê-la? O que dizer do resto de vida de um homem, que, desesperado para encontrar um caminho de volta, acabou traçando outro tão perigosamente tortuoso quanto o primeiro?

Severo Snape tinha ciência que jamais se perdoaria por matar Dumbledore, mesmo sob seu pedido direto. Ele matara a única pessoa que acreditava nele. Como os outros confiariam nele agora? Como fazê-los continuar a crer nas informações que lhes passava?

Por enquanto não tinha escolha. Então ele mesmo seguia, sozinho e sem nenhuma ajuda, buscando e destruindo as horcruxes.

Obviamente ele deixava pistas claras sempre que possível para que Potter e seus amiguinhos pudessem seguir, enquanto ele mesmo rumava para a próxima etapa, para a próxima horcrux.

"Afinal o mundo mágico deve crer que Harry Potter os salvou novamente do poderoso e maléfico bruxo das trevas!" – o pensamento sarcástico subiu na sua mente tão rápida e cortante quanto à dor que percorria seu corpo naquele momento.

Severo sabia que pagaria a ferro, fogo e maldições toda a sua dívida.

Dessa vez ele mal conseguira arrastar-se de volta ao seu esconderijo. Chegar ali já fora um feito inconcebível a qualquer ser que tivesse metade dos seus ferimentos. Seu corpo estava entorpecido pela dor. Ele sentia os espasmos musculares conseqüentes das inúmeras maldiçoes que recebera e pensava seriamente se resistiria a mais essa noite. Morrer definitivamente seria uma bênção, mas infelizmente, aquilo estava fora de cogitação para ele.

"Paciência Severo, paciência... mais uma e você estará livre. Livre para morrer em paz!"

Caiu sobre o colchão endurecido e nada confortável da velha cama de madeira.

A dor o confundia, conduzindo-o a um lugar que, por segundos, pareceu-lhe com céu, incrivelmente o embalado por uma sensação de paz e conforto. Ele sabia que cada ação daquela, cada horcrux semi-destruída, lhe matava um pouco, mas ainda assim a sensação era... era como se o paraíso estivesse ao seu alcance naquele momento e ele tinha a nítida sensação de ouvir um canto o deixando calmo e seguro.

Perguntou-se poderiam ouvi-lo também... Certamente que não.

ooOOooOOoo

Dias se passavam e ele não entendia como alguém poderia ser tão obtuso quanto o denominado "menino-que-sobreviveu"? Como alguém conseguia ser tão cego a ponto de não enxergar poucos centímetros diante de si?

"E todos ainda teimam em dizer que este é o herói do mundo mágico!"

Desde que Dumbledore determinou a Severo que ajudasse o menino a encontrar as horcruxes, Severo sabia que não bastaria se arriscar mandando mais informações até Harry e seus amigos; ele mesmo teria que tomar algumas atitudes.

E assim o fazia...

Desativando o maior número possível de armadilhas, seguindo na frente deles antes que algo pior os ameaçasse, minando a resistência do artefato em si para que Potter não sofresse tanta perda de magia e fosse capaz de chegar à próxima, ou simplesmente dando-lhes cobertura... já que a imprudência grifinória jamais os alertaria das falsas amizades e contatos que surgiam, sempre tão atenciosos e dispostos a ajudar.

A verdade era que, se alguém por trás das linhas inimigas realmente não se mexesse, o Lorde das Trevas tomaria o mundo bruxo e o querido herói não teria tempo de ser preparar.

Os ataques eram cada vez mais cruéis e próximos uns aos outros, não dando chances para reformular defesas, recuperar posições. A situação estava cada vez mais fora de controle.

Forças do Ministério da Magia, unida agora com a Ordem da Fênix e outros aliados, trabalhavam incansavelmente para, ao menos, minimizar os efeitos dos ataques.

E sempre do seu jeito, da maneira que lhe era possível, ele ajudava... Nem que para isso fosse preciso chegar em casa mais machucado que antes. Mal tendo tempo, ele mesmo, de se recuperar.

Mesmo sabendo que jamais seria reconhecido por aquilo. Ele simplesmente devia a Dumbledore aquele sacrifício pessoal. Mesmo que o homem fosse tão irritante às vezes.

ooOOooOOoo

Manter contato com alguém do lado das trevas era difícil; mas encontrar alguém disposto a ouvi-lo e confiar nas informações que ele passava era pior ainda.

Mas a paixão pela vida e a fé no que há de melhor nos outros era tão predominante dentro daquela jovem grifinória que ela arriscava tudo para ajudá-lo.

Ela se entregara de corpo e alma a ele de uma maneira tão pura e inocente que Severo duvidava ser verdadeiro.

Amor... Esse sim era um dos temas favoritos do ex-diretor de Hogwarts.

"O amor pode tudo Severo, ele nos liberta, da forças nos momentos mais desesperançosos. Por amor os homens fazem qualquer coisa, boas e ruins, é verdade, mas ainda assim vale a pena amar."

A voz o velho bruxo parecia ressoar e sua mente com essas palavras. Estes eram tempos desesperados, mas definitivamente ele na via como o amor poderia salvá-los de tudo aquilo afinal.

Ele lutou, mentiu, torturou, matou mais vezes do que gostaria. Jamais amou verdadeiramente, como poderia começar a amar agora?

O amor pra ele nunca fora algo benéfico, jamais lhe trouxe a paz ou alegria que prometia. Que Dumbledore sempre dissera ter...

Apaixonar-se sempre lhe pareceu um ato de fraqueza. Uma prova de que alguém possuía força, poder e controle sobre ele, que o comandava... Que o possuía. E ele jamais permitiria que alguém tivesse tal influência sobre ele... jamais.

Apesar de nunca ter notado que, se alguém possuía tal poder sobre ele, a recíproca também seria verdadeira.

Infelizmente, ele percebeu isso tarde demais.

ooOOooOOoo

A vida dele há muito tempo se resumia a desgraças e maus tratos. Para Severo, o conceito sobre o amor, comum a qualquer pessoa, não existia.

Para ele só existia poder, dor, humilhação... e logicamente, com o passar dos anos, trevas. Quando se deu conta já estava cercado, completamente tomado pela ambição e sede de poder que as Artes das Trevas lhe proporcionavam. Ele não sabia, mas não haveria retorno para suas escolhas, perdera-se desde muito jovem naquele abismo obscuro onde só existiam sangue e assassinatos. Ainda que, de certa forma, ele tenha mergulhado nele puramente por não existir outro caminho a trilhar.

As conseqüências as suas escolhas na juventude o perseguiriam eternamente, Severo não tinha ilusões quanto a isso, mas durante todos estes anos ele, a seu modo, sobreviveu. Anestesiado para o mundo externo, para todo e qualquer contato humano, fechado em seu próprio mundo, dia após dia, para agora lutar e verdadeiramente obter sua redenção. Se é que ele tinha direito a uma.

ooOOooOOoo

Tudo acontecia mais rápido do que era possível imaginar... Em minutos que pareceram voar diante de seus olhos a tranqüilidade de uma ação bem planejada estava desfeita e não sobrava a ele nada mais que o improviso e a dependência de algo que ele nunca valorizou verdadeiramente.

Coragem.

Severo Snape estava, pela primeira vez em seus anos de espionagem, completamente paralisado e sem ação.

— Vamos Harry, é agora ou nunca!

A voz feminina cortava o campo de batalha, mal conseguindo ser discernida pelos presentes em meio às explosões e gritos.

A hesitação do jovem era evidente, apesar do contraste com a fúria estampada em seu rosto. Severo podia ver a mente do jovem trabalhando, lutando para manter a força do bruxo a sua frente longe de seus pensamentos.

"Se Voldemort invadir a mente dele tudo estará perdido!"

Ele sabia que o menino precisava de tempo, e mais uma vez ele tentaria ajudá-lo. Com dois feitiços rápidos ele facilmente se livrou do oponente mais próximo, um terceiro feitiço foi capaz de derrubar o comensal que atacava a jovem auror Nymphadora Tonks.

Um brilho estranho reluziu nos olhos negros dele. Havia uma decisão muda neles que ela não conseguiu entender, apenas pôde observar o ex-professor enquanto ele lançava um feitiço na direção de Voldemort, mas esse não o atingiu. Snape tinha aparentemente outro alvo, o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, que se partiu em vários pedaços enquanto emitia um clarão forte e avermelhado.

Uma fumaça negra ascendeu e se dissipou logo em seguida.

A potência do feitiço o desgastou completamente, sua visão ficou turva, as pernas fraquejaram, mas ele ainda teve força para gritar.

— Feche sua mente Potter, ou nunca conseguirá derrotá-lo!

A intensidade em sua voz, tão urgente e poderosa, foi capaz de sacudir Harry e tirá-lo do contato visual com Voldemort.

Pela primeira vez houve uma compreensão entre eles, um leve aceno de cabeça e o brilho os olhos verdes mostraram a determinação, que para Severo, ia além da coragem.

A partir daquele instante tudo pareceu parar...

Mas não ouve para Severo, tempo de apreciar, um feixe amarelo cortou o ar próximo a sua cabeça, zunindo agudamente e chamando sua atenção.

Mais um clarão..., e ele não foi capaz de ver mais nada...

ooOOooOOoo

Durante muito tempo ele não sentiu nada além de dor... ela estava presente, ele sabia, jamais se libertaria dela, mas havia algo mais ali... Havia a doce e reconfortante sensação dos braços dela em torno dele. Puxando-o desesperadamente... causando dor, contudo, ele não se importava com isso.

O cheiro metálico do seu sangue era suprimido pelo doce aroma de mel e frutas que os cabelos dela emanavam. Aquele odor enchia o ar em seus pulmões e para ele pareciam anestesiá-lo de qualquer desconforto. Seria sublime se mais uma vez ele conseguisse ver o rosto que tantas vezes o surpreendia em uma nova forma.

Lentamente ele abriu os olhos apara encontrar diante de si um par de olhos azuis escuros cercados dos rebeldes e despenteados cabelos rosa-chiclete que tanto o irritavam.

— Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer... – a voz dele era pouco menos que um sussurro. — Eu detesto essa cor!

— Você está vivo! – ela o abraçou com mais força, ele gemeu. — Merlin desculpe, eu vou leva-lo ao Saint Mungos agora mesmo, Severo você perdeu muito sangue e...

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Dora.

— É claro que vai! – a voz dela subiu numa nota aguda de desespero. Os olhos molhados em lagrimas, ela sabia que o que ele queria dizer, mas não se conformaria facilmente.

— Não, eu não vou. – os lábios dele apenas se moveram, sem que som algum saísse deles.

Contudo ele encontrou energia para erguer a mão e toca-la no rosto... Os dedos longos desenhando o maxilar delicado enquanto o polegar acariciava os lábios numa última caricia.

— Adeus Nynphadora. – uma sombra do sorriso sarcástico passou pelo rosto dele, mas ainda assim divertido quem ela demonstrou uma ponta de irritação por ser chamada pelo nome de batismo.

Antes que ela pudesse responder a provocação dele o sorriso de Severo se desfez... Seu rosto relaxou e seu olhar perdeu o brilho tão intenso e profundo que ela aprendera a admirar e amar.

O longo braço caiu sobre a grama sem vida ao mesmo tempo em que o grito angustiado dela ecoava pelo ar. Naquele momento muitos de seus companheiros não entenderam o motivo que levou a jovem Tonks a chorar pelo traidor Snape.

Dias depois, no entanto, provou-se que o suposto traidor fora mais que um simples herói. Tornou-se de conhecimento geral quem ele era, e muitos dos sacrifícios que fizera acabaram reconhecidos. Os poucos que tiveram o prazer, ou desprazer, de conhecê-lo, sabiam que, se vivo, Severo Snape desprezaria todas as honrarias e pompas apenas para passar mais um dia em suas masmorras geladas.

De pé, em frente ao tumulo dele, Tonks sorriu tristemente enquanto fazia uma ultima oração em nome do homem que a ensinou muito mais do que a "sutil arte do preparo de poções". Ela não foi suficientemente habilidosa para cozinhar a fama ou engarrafar glória, mas certamente ela gostaria de por um fim na morte e trazê-lo de volta.

Mas ela certamente teria que aprender a entorpecer seus sentidos e continuar vivendo.

Lentamente ela deixou o gramado em frente a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sem notar que passara em frente a duas entidades que a observavam atentamente.

—Tem certeza que ela ficará bem, Alvo? – a figura de um Severo Snape, descalço, vestindo roupas em um tom bege claro e camisa branca parecia preocupada.

— Ela estará bem, Severo. Nymphadora sempre foi uma moça forte e decidida, ela ficará muito bem.

— E agora, o que acontece comigo? – o típico brilho no olhar do ex-diretor deixou Snape apreensivo. — O que você está aprontando dessa vez?

— Nada, Severo, nada! Mas me diga o que você achou de trabalhar como protetor e guardião?

— Jamais aceitaria algo do gênero outra vez, esqueça seus planos, sejam eles quais forem!

— Calma meu querido, calma, estamos apenas conversando a respeito, não é nada definitivo.

— Maldito seja Alvo! Como eu me deixo convencer por você, como?

— Ora meu caro Severo, você tem um bom coração, eu nunca duvidei disso, nunca!

Os dois caminhavam despreocupadamente pelos jardins da escola, gradativamente desaparecendo a medida em que a luz do sol tornava-se mais intensa, contudo, Snape jamais notaria a presença de um par de asas se formando em suas costas... não até que estivesse completamente convencido de que era o homem certo para exercer o cargo.

FIM.


End file.
